


Escenarios

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y luego de leerme unos pequeños escenarios, he decidido escribir el mio. SHINee Minho. Minho x Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escenarios

Bajo el escrutinio de su mirada te sientes avergonzada, no estás del todo segura sobre cómo han llegado a tal situación pero realmente no piensas en encontrar una salida.

Tu respiración poco a poco comienza a volverse desigual mientras sigues con la mirada cada uno de sus pasos. Desde la forma como te sonríe con dulzura hasta como sus manos sumamente delicadas comienzan a deambular por tu figura.

Un camino de besos casi descuidados da inicio justo encima de tu talón, delinea tu pantorrilla con sus labios hasta llegar a tu rodilla y posa un mordisco juguetón al inicio de tu muslo destinado a dejar una marca. Una sonrisa encantadora, de esas que parecen iluminar todo su rostro te hace sonrojar aún más y suspiras su nombre.

—Minho —ahora con ambas manos en tus caderas, se acerca a tu oído para susurrarte divertido.  
—¿Si? —No es precisamente un beso pero atrapa entre sus dientes extensión de piel detrás de tu oreja logrando hacerte jadear, continua su travesía a lo largo de tu cuello capturando el pulso y tu simplemente olvidas como respirar, tu espalda forma un arco momentáneo mientras tus ojos se cierran de forma involuntaria haciéndole reír por lo bajo.

Sin aviso alguno toma uno de tus pezones entre sus dedos y tironea de el con cuidado, lo hace girar con un poco más de fuerza y tus caderas se alzan antes de que seas completamente consiente. Masaje tus pechos con sus manos cálidas retomando sus intenciones de probar con sus labios cada centímetro de piel; dibuja el contorno de tu ombligo con su lengua logrando arrancar de tu garganta un gemido imposible de esconder entre tus labios maltratados por tus dientes.

Posa un beso en tu vientre y un escalofrío te recorre la espalda al sentir como sus dedos acarician con suavidad tu vello púbico. Tu pecho sube y baja sin contemplaciones, haces uso de todo el auto-control posible que puedes encontrar pero tus caderas comienzan a moverse contra tu voluntad y él solo puede negar con la cabeza grácil haciendo que mechones de su cabello queden contra su frente a causa de la fina capa de sudor que comienza formarse.

Aun posando dos dedos contra ti puede sentir como tus paredes se contraen y es su turno de suspirar expectante; no es más que un sutil toque y aun así es más que suficiente para perder lentamente el control.

Pero ya no son sus manos, estás se encuentran ahora a cada lado de tu cintura y él esconde su rostro en tu entrepierna, deja un mordisco intencionado en tu muslo interno y crees llorar al momento en que su lengua húmeda hace contacto con tu piel.

Sus movimientos son suaves, cuidadosos, sabe cómo manejarte; aun solo con la punta se contonea a tu alrededor sin adentrarse por completo y le llamas casi a gritos puesto que el placer y la frustración es insoportable; el castaño solo ríe haciéndote vibrar, enviando miles de señales placenteras a tu cuerpo.

Con una tranquilidad pasmosa se mueve de forma experta y ya no puedes evitar mover las caderas para encontrarte con sus embestidas. En un movimiento brusco toma una de tus piernas posándola en sus hombros y su nombre escapa de tus labios de forma repetitiva convirtiéndose en música para sus oídos.

Masajea tus glúteos levantando tus caderas y tus manos se posan en su cabello tirando de él; sudor cubre tu espalda y tu corazón parece querer escapar de tu pecho, tus paredes se contraen, el orgasmo inunda tu cerebro y gritas sin piedad su nombre mientras él bebe de ti codicioso hasta que despacio tus caderas dejan de crear movimientos desesperados y sus dedos acarician por última vez tu piel sensible.

Entrelazas los dedos en su cabello y poco a poco recobras la cordura, parpadeas varias veces y te concentras en su rostro. Su cabello despeinado, sus mejillas sonrosadas; sus pupilas dilatas y la sonrisa llena de ternura que te dedicaba, queda contra tu pecho escuchando los latidos de tu corazón y suspira contento, no sin antes lanzar un último mordisco al pezón más cercano y abrazarte posesivo por la cintura.


End file.
